The present invention relates to a metallic ink composition for inkjet printing for a polyvinyl chloride substrate, and more particularly relates to a metallic ink composition for inkjet printing for a polyvinyl chloride substrate that can prevent nozzle clogging at the time of inkjet printing and that can form a printed product whose scratch resistance is satisfactory and whose mirror gloss is excellent. The metallic ink composition for inkjet printing for a polyvinyl chloride substrate refers to an ink composition that can be used for printing on a polyvinyl chloride substrate using an inkjet printer among ink compositions containing a metallic pigment.
Conventionally, in order to express a design excellent in metallic gloss on a recording product where an image or the like is printed, a bright material is used in an ink forming an image or a thermal transfer sheet or the like is used as a recording medium.
It is known that as a result of the development of an inkjet printing technology in recent years, even in the printing of an image on a recording medium such as a polyvinyl substrate used for outdoor advertising or the like, a metallic ink composition containing an aluminum pigment or a pearl pigment is used, and thus it is possible to obtain a recording product having a metallic gloss (for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-149028